


New Year

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix and Tamora celebrate their first New Year's Eve together.





	New Year

“It’s almost midnight.”

Tamora turned away from the balcony’s railing to see that Felix had tracked her down outside. He slid the door shut and joined her, a soft smile on his face.

“Is the princess still awake or has she finally given in and gone to bed?” she asked, turning back to lean her arms against the railing.

“She’s putting up quite the fight,” he chuckled. “Poor thing can barely keep her eyes open, but she’s determined to stay awake.”

“She’s a stubborn one, that’s for sure.”

Felix made a small noise of agreement and they fell into a companionable silence. He could sense that something was bothering her, but it was clear that she was avoiding the issue, whatever it was. Reaching up, he placed his hand over hers on the banister. Although he had decided against asking her what was wrong, his concern was clear in his eyes. Tamora almost had to laugh–he was such an open book, displaying his emotions for the world to see. She had never allowed herself to be so careless.

“You should probably head back inside or you’ll miss the countdown,” she said. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint your friends.”

He frowned at the thought of leaving her alone to ring in the new year.

“I’m perfectly content to stay right here,” he replied, rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm. “Sure, it’s fun to end the year with your friends close by, but there’s someone much more important standing next to me. Someone I’d much rather celebrate the new year with.”

She looked down at him, somewhat surprised by his declaration. They had only known each other for a couple of months, and only recently had their relationship become serious. But Tamora supposed she shouldn’t be shocked. No one in the entire arcade was more sure of their feelings than Felix. He felt everything with such certainty that it may as well have been factual. She had never experienced that sort of security, instead living in constant fear of latching on too tightly to anything. It was better to keep a safe distance, to hold everyone at arm’s length to keep herself from getting too attached. 

“Tamora.” His soft voice broke her out of her trance. “What’s the matter?”

“I’ve just never had this sort of thing before,” she said, turning her attention out toward the starry skies of Niceland.

Felix was a bit surprised that he had gotten such a direct, albeit vague, answer out of her on the first try. 

“What do you mean?”

“This,” she repeated, gesturing between them and back toward the door that led inside. “All these people around wanting to get to know me, asking all these questions, checking up on me.”

“Well, they care about you, Tammy.” 

It suddenly struck him what she meant: having people in her life who cared about her was something of a new experience. He looked up at her face, her expression one of grim acceptance. No one had ever  _really_  cared for her. Suddenly, he departed from her side. Tamora turned to see him dragging a chair toward her so that he could stand on top of it and even out their heights. 

“I know it can feel strange when you notice someone starting to care about you,” he said. “Maybe it’s even a little scary. If you let them in, you might get hurt.”

She met his gaze, although she refused to let go of the barrier she held up between them.

“You may have noticed this, but I’m pretty taken with you,” he said, a charming blush accompanying his sweet smile. “And I can tell it’s not easy for you to have me doting on you all the time. I think it’s been a long time since anybody paid this much attention to you, and I don’t think you’re used to it.”

Tamora remained silent, reeling a bit from the revelation that Felix had been paying much more attention than she previously thought. He turned to face her fully and reached for her hands, gently pulling her toward him.

“I want you to know what it feels like to be cared for, Tammy,” he said solemnly. “I want you to feel safe enough to let me in. I’m not sure what I need to do to show you that I mean it, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”

Her shock finally began to wear off, giving way to a strange sense of admiration. Immediately, Felix could feel the tension release, as though a little piece of the wall she had built up around herself had come crumbling down.

“You’re pretty damn perceptive, you know that?” 

“Never let it be said that I’m not paying attention,” he smiled.

“If you’re paying so much attention, I might just have to put you to the test later,” she teased.

He chuckled, his anxiety beginning to dissipate.

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Huh,” she said, eyeing him as if noticing something new about him for the first time. “You’re the real deal, aren’t you, Fix-It?”

His answering smile was fond, and his reply was spoken so softly she had to listen carefully in order to hear it.

“I’d certainly like to be.”

Tamora was grateful for the darkness outside for helping to conceal the blush that had claimed her cheeks as Felix spoke. One look into his eyes, however, and she could tell he had noticed it. Before either of them could say anything else, the voices inside the penthouse grew louder as they began to count down to midnight. They looked toward the door, then back at each other.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Tamora asked.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

“No,” Felix smiled, reaching out to caress her cheek.  _6, 5, 4…_  “I’d rather stay out here, just me and you.”

_3, 2, 1_

Just as the party inside descended into a cacophony of cheers and chants, Felix and Tamora leaned in toward each other, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Fireworks burst above them, but the loud explosions barely registered in their minds; in that moment, they were experiencing their own fireworks. Although Tamora had never really been able to talk to Felix about her feelings for him, he could feel them as clearly as he had ever felt anything in his life as she clutched his shirt, pulling him close. He sighed blissfully against her lips and tilted his head to deepen their connection. 

Things were beginning to die down inside by the time they finally managed to pull apart, both of them panting for breath. They stayed close, resting their foreheads together as they embraced one another. Neither one of them was able to contain their smile as their eyes met, a few happy giggles passing between them.

“Happy new year, Tammy.”

Tamora sighed, finally allowing herself to give in to her feelings for Felix. He had been right about everything, and they both knew it. Now it was up to her to begin breaking down her walls and letting him in. She smiled; it was the perfect resolution for the new year.

“Happy new year.”


End file.
